Alphabet Challenge
by Milotic
Summary: I've decided to take the alphabet challenge invented by A Rose for me-A Rose for you. Twenty-six one-shots/drabbles based on twenty-six alphabetical themes. AAML and possibly some others .
1. Chapter 1

Alphabet Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do, however, own this story (but not this idea, which belongs to A Rose for me-A Rose for you).

Author's Note: Everyone's been doing it, and I've been meaning to write some drabbles, so why not? Yes, that's right; I have decided to take the ABC/alphabet/whatever-you-want-to-call-it challenge. The challenge was issues by A Rose for me-A Rose for you (err, I hope I got that right!), whom I don't know but would like to thank for coming up with such a neat challenge. Enjoy!

A—Apple

"Ohh…Misty…" A soft moan startled the Cerulean City gym leader, temporarily distracting her from her work of preparing some nice, warm miso soup. She had definitely heard it, though, and exited her place in the kitchen, entering the Ketchum living room with her hands on her hips.

"What now, Ash?" she snapped.

"I…I changed my mind," Ash began tentatively, a small smile gracing his chapped lips. "I don't want the miso soup anymore."

Misty, shaking her head in aggravation, began making her way towards the couch-ridden teenager, ready to lay her hands on him.

"M-m-misty, wait! If you touch me you might get the chicken pox, too!" Ash eagerly reminded his companion.

"Ash, how many times do I have to tell you? I've already had the chicken pox! Besides, if I kill you now I can just blame your illness. No one will have to know I'm guilty of murder." Misty grinned mischievously, coming even closer to Ash.

"Pikachu, I order you to shock Misty this instant!" Ash cried out to his Pokémon companion, who had been napping peacefully next to the couch Ash was occupying.

"Pika?" The electric mouse opened its eyes briefly, surveyed the scene, and then promptly went back to sleep.

"I'll remember this, Pikachu," Ash said with a shake of his sore head. "Next time there's ketchup in the house you won't be getting any."

"Well, Ash, what are you going to do now? All day it's been, 'Misty, bring me this' and 'never mind, now bring me that.' Honestly, Ash, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!" Misty said menacingly.

"Because I'm adorable when I'm sick and because you love me so much?" Ash stated sheepishly, giving Misty his cutest, most engaging smile.

Misty felt her face flush slightly, warmth creeping up into her cheeks. God, why did he have to be so freaking cute all the time? How did she let herself fall in love with such a sweet, endearing, charming…

Ash let out a giggle, pleased at having successfully saved himself from the wrath of his girlfriend.

…obnoxious, moronic, dense loser?!

"Ugh, Ash! Stop laughing or I really am going to kill you!" Misty threatened.

"Alright, Alright!" Ash put up his hands in mock surrender.

"What would you like now?" Misty asked in irritation.

"Some hot tea would be nice, please."

"I thought you didn't want tea anymore? I though you wanted miso soup?"

"Um, I changed my mind again, hehe."

"What's the magic word?" Misty teased.

"Umm…tea? Pikachu? Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?" Ash asked.

"Ugh, you really are an idiot, Ash! It's called 'please'!"

"Oh, right…" Ash sweat dropped in embarrassment.

The Cerulean City gym leader tapped her fingers in agitation against the counter top as she waited for the water to come to a boil in the tea kettle. Why oh why did she ever answer Mrs. Ketchum's pleas to take care of her sick son when she went out of town for the day? Oh, right. Because she loved Ash.

"Oh…Misty…"

Or at least she thought she did.

***

The Cerulean City gym leader hummed a tune as she waited for the tub to fill. How odd it was that people took oatmeal baths when they were afflicted with chicken pox! Well, if it would make Ash feel better it would be worth a shot, she figured. Poor guy. She would do anything to make him feel better.

"Ash, your oatmeal bath is ready!" she called out a few minutes later.

Ash slowly trudged into the bathroom, dragging his spotted feet along the floor. When he saw Misty and the bath filled with oatmeal his eyes lit up.

"Wow, Misty! This should definitely make me feel better!"

"I hope so, Ash. Well, go on in."

Ash paused, staring at Misty.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Misty asked, growing aggravated and not thinking of what it meant for Ash to get in the tub in front of her.

"Umm, I thought you'd, you know, give me some privacy, but if you want to see my naked bottom that's fine with me!" Ash said with a grin.

Misty felt herself turn bright red.

"Ash! I'm going to kill you!" Misty screamed, chasing a frightened Ash out of the bathroom. She would do anything to make him feel worse.

***

"Thanks for taking care of me today, Misty," a tired Ash said, his head resting in the Cerulean City gym leader's lap.

"You're welcome, Ash. You know I love you…even if you are a pain," Misty replied, stroking the sick boy's black hair.

"There's just one thing I need to make me feel better," Ash began, looking up at his girlfriend.

"Hmm? What's that?" Misty asked.

"Well, it would be really nice if you would give me a goodnight kiss."

"I don't think so, Ash. I know I won't get chicken pox because I've already had it, but there's no way I'm kissing those nasty looking lips…no offense," Misty quickly added, not wanting to hurt Ash's feelings.

"Oh, come on, Mist." Ash sat up and began to pout.

"Uh-uh. No way."

"Please…"

"Oh, alright. I want this kiss to be really special, though, so I want you to close your eyes and wait for me to lean in," Misty instructed.

Ash closed his eyes and puckered up, waiting expectantly for what seemed like forever…until he felt something extremely smooth hit his lips. Opening his eyes, he saw something red and shiny and round in front of him.

"What the?"

"You know what they say, Ash. An apple a day keeps the doctor away!"

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed that little drabble. This challenge is going to have drabbles on all topics and in all genres and is going to be about Ash and Misty at all different ages and at all different stages in their relationship. I'm really looking forward to it.

OK, so apple was probably the most obvious choice for A, but I promise my other ones will (hopefully) be more creative. I don't plan on doing "ball" for "B" or "cat" for "C."

I haven't given up on Together or Always with You. I just wanted to have something shorter as a side project I could work on from time to time. I don't know how frequent updates will be because I have tons of school work, but in a few weeks the semester will be over and I'll have more time to devote to my fics.

Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Alphabet Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do, however, own this story.

B—Bicycle

Peddling along the route from Viridian City to her hometown in Cerulean City, Misty couldn't help but smile as the wind tousled her red hair in its trademark side ponytail. Togepi chirped gleefully, waving its small arms back and forth and bouncing up and down in her bicycle's basket. Misty could see the sun setting over the mountains, its last remaining rays bathing the willow trees in hues of purple, orange, and red. The day was almost over…and what a day it had been.

It had started out so poorly. Misty and her friends and traveling companions Ash and Brock had arrived at Viridian City's Pokémon Center that morning straight from the Johto League Silver Conference where Ash had placed in the Top Eight. Nurse Joy had told Misty that her sisters had left a video message for her, one saying that she had to come home right away and take care of their Pokémon gym, for they were going on a trip around the world. Worse, Misty's bike, her excuse for following Ash for so long, had been completely repaired.

The hardest part wasn't that she had to leave her friends, her life of traveling, her dream; no, the hardest part of all was Ash's reaction, one of nonchalance. He was happy for her! How could Ash, after all they had been through together, not care about the fact that they would no longer be able to travel together?

The rest of the day played itself back to Misty in a blur. Running away, crying, meeting up with those weird brothers, being outnumbered by them, Ash and Brock coming and helping her battle them: sure, all of those things had happened and all were important, but it was her realization, her realization that Ash did in fact care that mattered.

Misty had explained to her baby Togepi that her bicycle had allowed her to meet Ash. Ash had said that it was no coincidence that they had met and that they were best friends. Misty still felt giddy at the thought of these words.

Biking along, Misty reminisced about all of the times she and Ash had spent together. Many were happy, such as dancing together at the Maiden's Peak festival at the beginning of their journey, when Ash and Misty were still getting to know one another, still tentatively testing the waters of their relationship. There was a lot of shouting, a lot of arguing then, but Misty didn't focus on those things, instead thinking only of the feeling of Ash's hand in hers and the way he looked in his green kimono. Though it had occurred a long time ago, Misty would forever remember that magical night.

Misty couldn't lie, though; there were certainly times when Ash had annoyed her. She thought back to the way he had sulked after losing to Richie in the Indigo League, the way he had brushed off her attempts to cheer him up. That had made her angry; more than that, though, it had hurt. Ash had certainly hurt her many times, although far more often than that, she realized, her had made her happy.

Then there were the frightening times, the times she had thought she might lose Ash for good. Misty thought back to the events of Shamouti Island, when Ash and Lugia had saved the world. She remembered how Ash had nearly drowned, how she had dove into the frigid waters to save him, how she had risked her life. It had been scary and dangerous, sure, but she did it without thinking, and would do it again in a heartbeat, for she never wanted to lose Ash.

Today had been one of those frightening times, one of the times when she had feared losing Ash forever. After the events of today, though, Misty knew that she never had to worry about losing her best friend.

"Will I ever see you again?" she had asked.

"You will. I swear," he had promised.

She knew he would hold true to his promise, for, Misty realized for perhaps the first time since she had met Ash, realized with certainty, that he cared about her. Maybe he wasn't exactly at the point where he had realized the extent of his feelings the way she had, but he would get there with time. Ash was a little dense, after all, so it would probably take him a while, but she was willing to wait.

As Misty left behind Viridian City, and with it Ash, she did not take with her a heart full of sorrow; rather, she felt something she had not expected to feel, something akin to hope. Today she had realized that Ash valued her friendship, and that perhaps someday he would value her as something more than a friend.

"Well, Ash Ketchum, I finally know how you really feel about me."

Everything was going to change now, but perhaps Misty could accept that. Sure, leaving behind Ash had been painful, but in doing so she had gained something valuable: the knowledge of how he really felt about her.

Misty was so glad and thankful she had met Ash. Perhaps he was right; perhaps it wasn't a coincidence.

Misty couldn't help but smile. To think, for all this she had a bicycle to thank!

Author's Note: OK, so I know this kind of rambles and isn't very good and all that. I promise the next one (which I plan on having out very soon!) will be better and truer to form, so to speak. I wanted to write about GCYL because it's always boggled my mind a bit. Why would Misty ultimately be happy to leave Ash behind? This is the only way I could justify her feelings. Also, what does "Well, Ash Ketchum, I finally know how you really feel about me" actually mean? Does it mean that Misty realizes that Ash doesn't share her secret feelings or does it mean that Misty realizes that Ash values her friendship the way she values his? I don't know, but, as this fic shows, I'm hoping for the latter.

I'm sorry about the delay in getting this out. I've been very busy with school work, working on a very long personal piece for a contest, and preparing some writing for a conference I'm going to in June. Now that that stuff is mostly done updates should be much more frequent.

Again, I'm sorry that this drabble/one-shot probably isn't as good as the first one. Hopefully the next one will be better.

Thanks for your patience. Don't forget to review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Alphabet Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do, however, own this story.

Author's Note: No, it's not that kind of chicken. You'll see. This fic is, by the way, strongly rated "T."

C—Chicken

"I'm bored. " The oldest of the Sensational Sisters flicked a piece of lint out from under one her perfectly manicured nails. "There's, like, nothing to do in this stupid little town, and it's beyond hot out."

"Hey, Pallet's a great town!" Ash Ketchum exclaimed, his pride having been a bit wounded from Daisy's knock on his hometown.

"Yeah, if you're, like, into sitting around all day doing nothing." Daisy sighed. Yup, her boyfriend definitely lived in the sticks.

"That's not true! There's plenty to do here… right, Tracey?" Ash asked his longtime friend and fellow Pallet Town resident.

"Sure, Ash!" Tracey exclaimed. "We could always, um, well, we could always…"

Ash sweat dropped.

"I rest my case. I'm going to go inside and watch the latest episode of Kanto's Top Model, although, frankly, I'm still, like, a bit miffed that they didn't pick me to be on the show." Daisy stood, ready to head into Professor Oak's air conditioned laboratory.

"Daisy, wait!" Misty, the blonde's youngest sister, called out. For some reason she didn't feel like being left alone with the two guys. "We could always go to the Pallet Town pool," she suggested.

"Pool?" That seemed to spark Daisy's interest. "This dump of a town has a pool?"

"Oh, yeah! The Pallet Town pool's great!" Ash said with enthusiasm.

Daisy smiled. "OK. After all, Tracey hasn't seen me in my hot new bikini yet! Wait until you get a load of this one, Trace! You're going to be, like, so horny, but if you're lucky I might, like, let you see what's underneath it later." Daisy winked at her boyfriend, whose face had turned bright red.

Ash and Misty could only exchange uncomfortable looks.

***

"Wow, it looks like we've got the place to ourselves!" Misty stated happily upon arriving at the Pallet Town pool. "You'd think there would be a lot of people here based on how hot it is, but I guess not."

"That's because, like, no one lives in this little town," Daisy mocked.

"That's not true!" Ash waved his arms in frustration.

"Calm down, Ash. Daisy is just used to big cities like Cerulean," Misty explained.

"Well, I, for one, don't really care how many people live in Pallet; I'm just glad we have the pool to ourselves. I'll see you guys in there." With that Tracey dove in the refreshingly cool water, splashing the others in the process.

"Wow, that feels really nice!" Misty grinned as the cool water hit her.

"It sure does. Last one in is a rotten egg!" Ash laughed, following Tracey into the water.

After swimming and splashing for a while, the four young adults began to tire but did not want to leave the comfort of the cool waters of the pool.

"I'm, like, so bored," Daisy whined.

"What should we do?" Tracey asked.

"Remember that game called Chicken we used to always play in the pool with Lily and Violet when we were younger, Daisy? We could always play that," Misty offered.

"Sure, that sounds like fun! Tracey and I are, like, totally going to win, though!"

"How do you play?" Ash questioned.

"Well, you have to carry your partner on your shoulders and then the person you're carrying tries to knock the person on your opponent's shoulders off," Misty explained.

"It sounds, umm, interesting," Tracey said.

"Well, I'm game!" Ash was never one to back away from a challenge.

"Come on, Tracey! What do you say? Will you do it for me?" Daisy begged.

"Oh, alright…"

***

After a rousing game of Chicken (Ash and Misty won fairly quickly, for Daisy was too afraid to break one of her long nails), the gang of four decided to head back to the laboratory for a well-earned dinner. Ash and Tracey went into the male locker room to shower and change and Misty and Daisy went into the female one to do the same.

Ahh, what a day it had been! Ash couldn't help thinking. Not only had the swim been refreshing, but he had spent it with his favorite girl.

"Ash?" Tracey's voice from the next stall over snapped Ash out of his reverie.

"Yeah, Trace?"

"Can I, umm, can I ask you something in confidentiality, you know, man to man?"

"Sure, Tracey." Ash stepped out of the shower, drying himself with a towel.

Tracey followed Ash, and Ash was surprised to see the embarrassed look on the Pokémon Watcher's face.

"Well, what is it, Tracey?"

"It's just that, umm, Daisy and I are, you know, having problems in bed."

Ash gulped hard. He certainly hadn't been expecting that one!

"What…what kind of problems. Is she hard to please or something?" Ash asked innocently.

"No! Why would you think that?!" Tracey was practically yelling.

"Alright, alright! Calm down, Tracey!"

"Sorry, Ash. I guess it's a male pride thing," Tracey confessed, pausing for a moment. "Actually, if you must know, it's the opposite. Anyway, I was wondering if you and Misty had anything special you do to, you know, increase arousal."

Now Ash's face turned bright red. What kind of lie could he tell Tracey?

"Ash?" Tracey pushed.

Ash still didn't say anything.

"Wait…wait a minute! You and Misty do sleep together, right?"

Ash still didn't say anything, instead turning increasingly red.

"Are you telling me you and Misty haven't slept together yet?" Tracey asked, completely flabbergasted.

"What's so weird about that?" Ash questioned defensively. "Brock says that you have to wait for the perfect moment…"

"You're taking advice from the guy who's going to be a virgin for the rest of his life?"

"Hey, leave Brock alone! Besides, I want my first time with Misty to be special."

Tracey paused, carefully considering what he was going to say next.

"Ash, it's OK to be a little nervous..." Tracey began.

"I-I'm not nervous!" Ash stammered. What was so bad about wanting everything to go right the first time? Besides, he was no chicken!

"OK, OK!" Tracey held up his hands in defense.

***

Ash and Tracey met the now showered and dressed Misty and Daisy outside the pool. Ash couldn't help but smile at the way Misty's hair shone golden in the sunlight.

"Mmm, I can't wait to have dinner at the laboratory!" Misty said happily.

"Me neither! Let's go!" Ash cried.

Daisy, however, refused to move, smiling mischievously.

"I think we'll catch you guys later. We have some business to take care of… right, Tracey?"

Tracey hesitated, a look of pure terror on his face, but Daisy dragged him along in the opposite direction.

Ash couldn't help but smile as he watched Tracey and Daisy leave hand and hand. He stole one last look at Tracey before leaning in to kiss Misty, and one thought ran through his head: who's the chicken now?

Author's Note: Oh no! Tracey and Daisy have problems in bed. Well, I'm sure they'll get over them. In case you haven't noticed I'm a big Handymanshipper, although Pokeshipping will always be my OTP. I hope you weren't turned off by the amount of Handymanshipping in this fic and the lack of Pokeshipping. I promise that most of these will focus on Pokeshipping only.

That was so fun to write! I hope you enjoyed reading it!

I already have ideas for "D" and "E," so you can expect them soon.

Take care! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Alphabet Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I do, however, own this story.

D—Denial

Ash Ketchum couldn't help but smile as he watched his friend Misty giggle over the video phone's screen, her perfectly petite hand covering her mouth in an almost dainty way. He gave her his trademark lopsided grin, his head cocked to one side and his mouth wide open. Misty turned slightly red; Ash didn't know what that meant, but he didn't care. He just liked looking at her. God, she was great!

"Ash, it's time for bed!" Nurse Joy called out.

"Oh, I guess I've got to go, Misty," Ash said, his voice low and sad.

"What? Already? Oh, alright."

"Bye, Mist!"

"Bye, Ash! Have a good night. Sweet dreams…" Misty trailed off after saying the last two words, looking extremely disappointed.

Ash hung up the phone, suddenly overcome with a glum feeling. He didn't know when he would next be at a Pokémon Center, when he would next be able to speak to Misty. He hated when he had to go a long time without talking to her, hated when he couldn't see her face.

Dragging his feet, Ash opened the door to the room he was sharing with his friend Brock, expecting to find the lights off and the older boy asleep. Instead Brock was sitting up in bed, a cocky smirk on his face, almost as if he had been waiting for Ash.

"Oh, hey, Brock," Ash began. "Why are you still up? I thought you had been pretty tired after the long trek to Sunnyshore City."

"Me, tired? Nah." Brock then yawned, but attempted to stifle it to prove his point. "Besides, some things are so important that they must be addressed now."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked. "What could possibly be more important than sleep? Well, I mean, I know Pokémon and eating are more important than sleep, but what else is there?" He was really confused now.

"There are plenty of things more important than sleep, Ash! For starters, there are girls!" Brock cried.

"Girls?" Ash replied, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "What's so great about them?"

"Everything! Everything from the way they look to the way they talk to their perfect little limbs to their sweet smiles to their beautiful to hair to their—"

Suddenly Croagunk had entered the room and given Brock a swift Poison Jab to the behind.

"Alright, Alright!" Brock yelled. "I get it! While we're on the topic of girls, though, I want to talk to you about your relationship with Misty, Ash."

Ash scratched his head. "My relationship with Misty? What about it?"

Brock rolled his eyes, but decided that he would keep his cool with his younger friend. After all, Ash couldn't help it if he was ignorant about the ways of the world, and it was up to him, Brock the Rock, to teach Ash about women and relationships.

"Well, for starters, Ash, don't you think there's something going on between you two?"

"Something going on between us?" Ash paused, unsure of what Brock could be talking about, but then came up with an idea. "Oh, you mean that bet between us? Well, I'd bet that you wouldn't get a girlfriend until you're thirty-five, but Misty's betting on forty-five. See? Aren't I the better friend?"

"No, Ash, that's not what I meant." Brock wasn't about to lose his cool, though…not yet, anyway.

"What do you mean, then?" Ash asked.

Brock decided to speak in abstractions, beating around the bush a little bit first. Maybe if he didn't come right out and say what he was thinking it would give Ash some time to get used to the idea, give him some time to accept it.

"Ash, don't you notice a funny feeling whenever you speak to Misty on the phone?" Brock questioned.

"Oh, yeah, that…" Ash trailed off, his face turning a little red.

Yes! Brock was getting somewhere! Now he just had to swoop in for the kill.

"Well, what do you think about that, Ash?"

"Oh, um." Ash turned increasingly red.

_Here it comes! _Brock thought to himself.

"Well, it's been bugging me for a long time, but I think I've finally figured it out," Ash began. "You see, I usually talk to Misty after dinner, and I think, well, I think the funny feeling is gas." Ash's face was now a deep red.

"Yes, well I…what?!" Brock roared. "Ash, you've got to be kidding me!"

Ash suddenly turned defensive. "What? You mean to tell me you never get gas, Brock?"

"That's completely irrelevant!" Brock was becoming increasingly irritated. It looked like abstractions wouldn't work, so he'd have to come right out and say it.

"Ash, we all know you have a crush on Misty."

"Huh?" Ash just looked at Brock with a confused look on his face.

"Ash, stop trying to beat around the bush and denying that you have a crush on her!" Brock was about ready to pound his younger friend.

"I'm not denying anything! I just don't know what a crush is," Ash confessed.

This time Brock fell to the floor. Still, he wouldn't let himself get too angry.

"Ash, a crush is when you like someone in a romantic or sexual way," Brock explained slowly.

"Oh, OK…"

_God, he's finally going to admit it_…

"What do you mean by sexual, Brock?"

Brock grabbed Ash by the shoulders, shaking him forcefully.

"Ash, you will never be able to be with a girl if you stay in denial for the rest of your life! " Brock yelled, spit hitting Ash in the face.

"Denial about what?" Ash asked.

Brock dropped his hands to his sides loudly, finally admitting defeat.

"Ash, you're in denial about the fact that you love Misty. Now I'm going to bed. Don't wake me up."

Brock turned out the light and walked over to his bed. Soon he was snoring loudly.

Love…that was something Ash understood. Turning on his flashlight, he took out a picture of Misty, his facing turning slightly pink.

Who said anything about denial?

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay in getting this one up. I was originally going to do something totally different for "D" and was having trouble coming up with something to write, but then tonight I thought of this and, well, it just clicked. I hope you liked it (and, yes, I realize that Ash probably isn't quite that stupid, but I've always been a fan of dense Ash).

I have some ideas for "E" and "F" (and "L" and "O" and "S," but unfortunately those won't be coming up for a while), so expect to see them fairly soon. I also haven't given up on Together or Always with You, although I admit that I have no idea when I'll be updating them.

Anyway, thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Alphabet Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do, however, own this story.

E: Exercise

Misty clasped her hands together, reaching up towards the sky. She let out a sigh of contentment. Behind her Ash rolled his eyes.

"What?" Misty snapped, not having missed Ash's eye-roll.

"This exercise stuff is stupid! I could be out training Pokémon or watching battles on TV. This running around and junk, though, it's so boring," Ash whined.

"Ash, Pokémon Masters have to be fit. How do you expect to catch rugged ground Pokémon in the mountains if you don't have the energy to hike? How do you expect to catch water Pokémon in the sea if you can't swim?" Misty asked.

"That's why they invented all terrain vehicles and boats, Misty," Ash argued.

"Well, I want my boyfriend to look fit and toned, not pudgy and lazy. Ever since we came back to Pallet you've mostly sat on the couch watching Pokémon matches on television or pigging out on junk food. It's about time that I whipped you into shape."

"It's supposed to be my vacation! I'm supposed to laze around!"

"Well, you aren't going to become a Pokémon Master by lazing around."

"Hey, I'm learning valuable strategies by watching those battles on TV! Just because you're on this fitness kick doesn't mean I should be, too. You may be enjoying it, but I'm not. What's in it for me, anyway?" Ash questioned.

Misty rubbed her temples; her head was suddenly pounding. Why couldn't Ash see the benefit in being healthy? How was she going to convince him to join her? Well, there was one way.

"Ash, maybe I'll give you something special if you come running with me today," Misty teased.

"You mean it? You'll really buy me those Deoxys action figures I've been wanting?"

God, he was dense.

"What? No, Ash, I was thinking maybe we could spend some time together, you know, since your mom's not home. We could, you know, make out."

Misty waited a moment for a response, but when she looked over towards Ash she found that he had already set off running.

God, boys were predictable.

***

Ash and Misty kept a comfortable pace, jogging through the meadows and over the hills of bucolic Pallet Town. Misty enjoyed the sweet smell of the small town's flowers, the feel of the sun's warm rays beating down on her, and the way the hard ground seemed to support her feet as she ran. It was all so perfect. There was one thing that was bothering her, though.

Suddenly she stopped running.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?" Ash questioned, his breath coming in heaves. He was in far worse shape than she.

"Why do you always run behind me?" Misty asked.

"Uh, no reason," Ash replied, suddenly turning slightly red.

"Well, there must be some reason."

"Nope, no reason at all."

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Misty's head.

"Oh, I know why. You can't keep up with me!"

"What? Of course I can," Ash argued, suddenly slightly irate.

"No, no you can't. Ash, you're in far worse shape than I thought. This is really bad. I'm going to have to train you even more," Misty said sadly.

"What? No! I can keep up. ..I just choose not to," Ash began sheepishly.

Misty turned around, a look of shock on her face. "Why would you do that, Ash? Don't you like my company?"

"Of course I like your company…I just…"

"You just what?"

Did Ash dare tell her the truth? He knew it would risk getting her angry, but anything had to be better than even more training.

"I just like the view," Ash said softly.

"The view? What's that supposed to mean?" Misty asked, her anger showing on her face. Somehow she was sure she wouldn't like his answer.

"You know, the view from behind," Ash replied, becoming even redder. "I…I like your behind, Mist." Maybe throwing in a compliment would help things out.

"Ash!" Misty screamed. Once again, though, when she looked over to where he was standing, she found him already running ahead.

***

The sun was setting, creating a beautiful splash of colors in the sky, and Misty sighed happily, having long forgotten her anger towards Ash. It was a beautiful night and she had truly enjoyed spending the day with him. She also had an empty Ketchum house and her promise to Ash to look forward to.

"Misty?" Ash said, suddenly interrupting her train of thought.

"Yeah, Ash?"

"Well, I was just thinking. You know, maybe this exercise stuff isn't all that bad. I mean, I get to become healthy and fit, and I get to spend the day with you. That's always nice."

"Aww, thanks, Ash." Ash could be really sweet sometimes.

"Besides, now you'll still look really hot when you have my babies."

"Ash!" Misty screamed, but this time she didn't even have to look to know that he was already off and running.

Author's Note: I hope you liked this. It was fun to write. Actually, I'm rather enjoying these little drabbles/one-shots. You can expect to see "F" soon.

Oh, apparently I am an idiot. I had seen people posting fics for the Alphabet Challenge and just assumed I knew what it was without actually ever looking it up. Well, apparently there were specific prompts you were supposed to follow, which I didn't know. Oh, well. Maybe it's more interesting this way because you're not reading the same prompts that tons of other people have already written about...maybe.

I hope Ash doesn't seem OoC in this. This is supposed to take place when he's slightly older and has some hormones and basically acts like all teenage boys do.

I'm going to be pretty busy this week and am going to a writing conference at a local university next week and won't be around then, but I will try to post "F" before I go.

Thanks, as always, for reading. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Alphabet Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I do, however, own this story.

F: Fireworks

Ash Ketchum strolled through the streets of Cerulean City, proudly holding his new girlfriend's hand, when a horrible thought gripped him: was his hand sweaty? Suddenly embarrassed, Ash let go of her hand, placing his awkwardly in his pocket.

"Ash, why did you let go?" a slim redhead asked the teenage boy, looking over at him in bewilderment.

"I…I don't know, Misty," Ash mumbled. This boyfriend stuff sure was tough; there were so many new things to worry about. Did his breath smell badly? Was his face dirty? Was his shirt tucked in properly? Things that had never mattered to Ash, that had never crossed his mind, now seemed incredibly important.

"Ash, you can tell me, you know," Misty said with a smile.

Could he, though? What would Misty think of him if he told her what was going through his mind? Misty's opinion of him had always mattered, but now that she was his girlfriend it had become the most important thing in the world. He didn't want her to think he was a stupid little kid.

Ash spotted a bench and quickly sat down on it, hoping that Misty would somehow leave the topic alone. Instead, she sat down right next to him and began prying again.

"Ash, what's wrong?" she questioned.

Did he dare tell her? Maybe he could; after all, Misty was his girlfriend and, above that, she had been one of his best friends for years.

"It's just that, well, I was worried that my hand might be sweaty and that it might be grossing you out or something," Ash confessed.

Misty giggled. "Is that all that's been troubling you? You were really that worried about your hand being sweaty? Ash, I don't care about things like that!"

Ash relaxed, but only slightly.

"Why do I have a feeling that there's more to it than that, though? Hmm?" Misty continued.

Ash felt his face growing red. When and how had she developed the ability to read him so well? It was like she could see inside his mind or something.

"What's going on, Ash?" When Misty looked over at him, there was such concern in her eyes, such concern for him, that he couldn't help but spill his guts.

"It's just that, well, since we've started dating I've noticed myself thinking about—no, worrying about—things that have never bothered me before. I guess I just get nervous that I'm going to mess up the boyfriend thing somehow, that I won't be a good enough boyfriend. I just…I just want to be the perfect boyfriend for you, Mist."

Ash felt his face grow even redder as Misty put her arm around him. What did he do now?

"Aww, Ash, that's so sweet," Misty cooed. "I'm not sure what you're worried about, though. I mean, what are you so afraid and confused about?"

"Well, for started, what do I do now?" Ash said with a small laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, now that you've put your arm around me…do I say 'thank you?' Do I put my arm around you, too? I just don't know what to do!"

Sensing that Ash was clearly distraught by this, Misty began rubbing his arm supportively. That, however, only set Ash off. He stood up, his face full of anguish.

"Argh, why'd you have to go and do that? Now I'm even more confused!"

"I'm not sure I understand, Ash," Misty admitted, her face falling slightly.

Ash sat down again next to his girlfriend, slowly regaining his composure.

"It's just that you're so good at the whole dating thing, Misty, and I'm, well, I'm not." Ash hung his head low, feeling slightly defeated.

"What? That's not true, Ash. You're doing a great job at this!" Misty said encouragingly.

"No, I'm not. Besides, you always know the right things to do, Misty, and I never do. It's like you're an expert and I'm just a novice."

"Ash, you know you're my first boyfriend. I have no more experience in this than you do."

"Then how do you always know the right times to do things? How do you always know the perfect thing to say?" Ash asked, thoroughly confused.

"I just do what I feel is right," Misty explained.

"Surely it can't be that easy," Ash said with a roll of his eyes. "Come on, Misty! Tell me your secret!"

"There is no secret, Ash. I just go with my gut."

"That sounds too hard."

"It's not hard, Ash. It's easy." Misty looked over at her new boyfriend with a heartening smile. "What is your gut telling you to do right now, Ash?"

Ash knew what his gut was telling him to do, knew what he wanted to do as he looked at Misty's pretty face and sweet, small lips. Before he could say anything, though, before he could act on his desire, a loud boom from up above distracted him.

"Look, Ash, the fireworks are starting!" Misty said excitedly.

Ash looked up in awe as brilliant blasts of color filled the sky. He and Misty watched the fireworks together, holding hands and smiling. Suddenly, Misty interrupted the moment.

"Ash, what was your gut telling you to do?"

Ash felt the heat rising to his face. "Well…"

"Go on. You can tell me," Misty urged.

In a moment Ash brought his lips to Misty's. Then he really saw fireworks.

"Wow, Ash" was all Misty could think to say after the young couple had broken off the kiss.

"Did I do something right?" Ash asked hopefully.

"Yes, Ash, you did something very right. See, you're going to be OK at this."

"You know what? I think you're right, Mist. I think I will be OK at this."

Author's Note: I had written about half of "F" before I went off to the writing conference, but couldn't decide on a proper way to end it. Then, while watching fireworks on the fourth, I came up with this idea instead. I think this one is much better than the one I had written.

I hope you all enjoyed it. Leave me a review and let me know! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Alphabet Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do, however, own this story.

G: Gloves

Ash Ketchum bounced up and down on the soles of his feet, anxiety coursing through his veins. God, why couldn't the match just start already? He could hear the roar of the crowd that filled the stadium; Brock and Dawn were sitting somewhere out there, waiting for him to enter the arena. He could feel the sweat dripping down his neck, down his back. Here he was, ready to face Paul, his ultimate rival, for the title of Sinnoh League Champion. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Why, then, did he feel like he was about to throw up?

Ash gulped hard. "Are you ready to face Paul, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed happily, giving its nervous trainer the victory sign with its little paw.

"Alright then. Let's go, buddy!"

"Wait!"

Ash heard footsteps and the panting breath of someone behind him. Turning around, he was shocked by whom he saw.

"Misty?!"

"A…Ash! Sorry I'm late," Misty exclaimed, gasping for breath.

"Misty, what are you doing here?"

"I came to wish you good luck, of course," Misty said, finally regaining control over her breath.

"You did?" Ash asked in shock.

"Of course, silly. You're about to battle to become a Pokémon Master! Do you really think I'd miss it?"

"Ugh, when you put it like that…" Ash began, feeling increasingly queasy.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"Umm, well…" Ash, however, couldn't finish his statement, for he promptly vomited all over the floor, barely missing Misty's shoes.

"Eww! Gross!" Misty cried. "Ash, what's wrong with you?"

Ash could only shrug, blushing a deep crimson. What was wrong with him? Hadn't he dreamed about this moment all his life? Why, then, did he feel like his insides were churning?

"It looks to me like someone's a little nervous…well, a lot nervous, actually," Misty said with a smile.

Relieved that Misty wasn't mad at him for vomiting, Ash simply shrugged. That must have been it; he was nervous. Still, it wasn't like Ash to get nervous…not at all. With a jolt he realized that Misty was seeing him a vulnerable position, something he did not want. There was no way he would admit to her that he was nervous.

"Me? Nervous? I don't think so!"

"Ash, it's OK to be nervous. Even Pokémon Masters get nervous," Misty explained gently.

"Really? You think so?" Ash asked.

"Sure. You wouldn't be human if you weren't nervous about the most important battle of your life."

"Don't say that!" Ash cried, feeling the Butterfree in his stomach increase with Misty's words.

"OK, OK! Really, Ash, it's just a battle, just like any other. If you don't win you can always try again at the next league," Misty reassured her longtime friend.

"Yeah, but Paul will never let me live it down if I lose," Ash explained. "God, he's such a jerk. He's always putting me down."

"Well, someone needs to put you in your place," Misty teased.

"Yeah, but not like him. I mean, you always knew just the right way to knock me down a notch or two."

Misty felt herself blushing slightly. "Uh, thanks."

"Not Paul, though. He's so mean," Ash went on, as if he hadn't heard what Misty had said.

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to whack him with my mallet if he gives you any trouble."

"Really? You'd do that?" Ash asked.

"Sure? Why not?"

Just then, the announcer boomed that it was time for the contestants to enter the stadium.

"Well, I guess I got to go," Ash said nervously.

"Wait. One last thing."

Misty grabbed one gloved hand in hers, fingering it gently. Ash could feel himself growing hot, the Butterfree in his stomach increasing once more…only this time they didn't feel so bad.

"Why do always wear gloves, Ash?" Misty asked.

"Um, I don't know..." Just where was Misty going with this?

"Well, I want you to take one off."

"Uhh, why?" Ash asked.

"Just do it," Misty ordered.

Ash did what he was told and took one fingerless black glove off. Slowly Misty bent down and kissed Ash's exposed hand.

Ash, blushing greatly, didn't know what to say, so he said the only thing he could think of.

"Uhh, Mist, isn't the guy supposed to kiss the girl's hand?"

Misty felt herself turning red. "Well, Ash, if it worked that way I'd be waiting forever."

Unsure of what Misty meant, Ash just started at her, looking rather dumbstruck.

"Never mind. Well, good luck."

"Thanks, Misty." With that, Ash turned on his heels and began to walk into the stadium.

"Wait, Ash! You forgot your…never mind." Ash was already out of sight, no longer able to hear Misty.

Misty clutched the glove close to her chest, pride coursing through her veins. He was already a Pokémon Master to her.

Author's Note: Whoa, she's back from the dead! I apologize profusely for the lack of updates to my fics lately. I've been really busy with school, but there's no excuse, really. Expect to see more from me soon, though. I have an extra long weekend coming up and a one-shot in the works (although I'm unsure if I'll actually post it or not).

For those of you who think Ash is OoC in this fic because he doesn't get nervous, well, I think he would get nervous in a battle against Paul for the title of Pokémon Master…don't you?

Thanks for reading. See you soon! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Alphabet Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do, however, own this fic.

H: Hat

Author's Note: Well, I did "gloves," so why not "hat?" On with the drabble…

A slender teenager slowly walked across the large room, stopping only to glance at her reflection in the waters of a large pool. A small blue Pokémon bobbed up and down in her arms, babbling away happily.

"Calm down, Azurill. You're about to jump out of my arms," the young woman scolded her baby Pokémon. There wasn't even a hint of malice in her voice, however, only the tender love a mother uses to dote on her child.

"Azurill!" the blue Pokémon chirped.

"Alright, Alright. Here." The teenage girl placed the young Pokémon on the ground by the pool. Azurill was beginning to learn how to swim, and it jumped in the water, eager to show off its new skills.

"Jeez, I only started to teach you to swim a week ago and you're already more adept than Psyduck," the young woman said with a giggle. "My, how fast you've learned!"

"Misty, could you, like, clean the pool?" a voice called out from another room.

"God, what does she think I am, a machine?" Misty asked with a scowl.

After a moment's pause, the voice called out again. "Like, will you or won't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do it," Misty yelled back.

Dragging her feet along the floor, Misty slowly approached the pool's filter, dreading the task at hand.

Suddenly she felt a wave of water crash over her.

"What the--?"

Looking up Misty found herself face to face with her fearsome Gyarados.

"Gyarados, you scared me!" Misty cried. Her Pokémon, however, could only smile, and Misty found herself smiling, too. In fact, Gyarados's playful act helped her through that night's chore, making the time go by much quicker.

Soon Misty was making her way upstairs to her bedroom, a tired Azurill resting in her arms. She turned on the light, and immediately found herself looking at a faded photograph in a white frame.

Misty placed Azurill on her bed, and turned towards the photograph, a picture of three smiling kids, one girl and two boys.

Sighing, Misty reached over and turned it around so she wouldn't have to look at it anymore.

"I really need to find a better place for that photograph, huh, Azurill? We don't want to have to look at it every time we come in the room, right?" Azurill, however, made no reply, for it was already asleep on Misty's blue quilt.

Misty, however, began to feel guilty for not wanting to look at her friends, and turned the photograph around again so she could see it. For some reason, she didn't want to mess with her nighttime ritual.

"Goodnight, Brock," Misty said softly. "Goodnight, Ash." Misty ran her finger over the face of the younger boy of the trio, the one who wore ratty blue jeans and an official Pokémon League hat. Misty couldn't help but wonder what had happened to that beloved hat. Had Ash simply left it at home with his mother? Had he thrown it away, all those months spent sending out postcards for naught? Had he forgotten it once his mother had give him new hats for his journeys to Hoenn and Sinnnoh?

…Why hadn't he given it to her?

Author's Note: OK, so that was really short and crappy. It's probably my least favorite of my Alphabet Challenge drabbles so far. Oh, well. You win some and you lose some, I guess.

I can't be the only Pokeshipper who had hoped that Ash would give Misty his hat in GCYL, right?


	9. Chapter 9

Alphabet Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do, however, own this story.

I: Ice Skating

Misty performed a graceful spin, arching her back into a perfect "U", her red hair almost whipping into Ash.

"Hey! Watch it with the hair!" Ash cried.

Misty stopped in mid-spin, glaring at Ash.

"Ash! If you don't want to get hit, why don't you move?"

"Um…"

Misty stopped and glanced at Ash, who was standing nearby and shaking mightily, for a second.

"Come to think of it, Ash, you haven't moved at all since we've started skating," she said with a smirk. "Why is that? You told me you could skate just as well as I could, but you haven't even moved. Come on…let's see you do a spin!"

"Maybe I don't want to," Ash replied.

"Why would that be?"

"Umm...because I like watching you!"

Misty had to admit that it was a good save, but she wasn't going to settle for that answer.

"You can't skate, can you?"

"Umm…maybe not."

"Ash, didn't you brag the whole way here that you could skate just as well as I could? Why would you lie?" Misty questioned.

"Well, I figured it had to be pretty easy if you could do it," Ash admitted.

Misty scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"N-nothing," Ash stammered, fearing Misty's wrath.

Misty sighed. "I should have known that you couldn't skate when you started complaining about coming here when I mentioned it as something to do. No wonder you didn't want to come; you didn't want to make a fool out of yourself in front of me."

"Waa! That's not true! I just don't like skating because it's so cold out!"

"Since when has the cold bothered you? You're just embarrassed," Misty countered.

"I am not embarrassed! Why should I be embarrassed? So what if I can't skate? There are still plenty of things I can do better than you can!"

"Like what?" Misty knew she had trapped Ash with this one. Would he dare invoke his girlfriend's fury by saying he was a better Pokémon trainer?

"Like…everything!"

"Oh, nice comeback, Ash!"

Ash went to scuff his foot, having forgotten that he had skates on, and promptly fell.

"This is so stupid! I knew this was going to be a horrible day! I'm going home!"

"W-wait!" Misty cried, not wanting to be left alone in the cold. "How about I teach you to skate?"

Ash's ears perked up slightly. "What's in it for me?"

"Well, you'll be able to experience the nice sensation of my hands on your body, holding you up so you don't fall," Misty said with a wink.

A small smile made its way across Ash's face.

***

By the time the afternoon had ended Ash was skating clumsily but fairly well. Misty began to bring him into a twirl, holding onto his hands tightly and swinging him round and round. The two spun slowly, each laughing gleefully. As they slowly came to a stop, Ash rested his head on Misty's shoulder, glad that he had decided to stick it out and learn how to skate.

"Do you want to see me do an awesome trick?" Misty asked.

Ash nodded.

"OK, sit down and I'll show you how to do a jump!"

This piqued Ash's interest. He sat and watched as Misty jumped into the air…and then proceeded to fall and slide right towards him!

"Argh!" Ash cried, but he couldn't get out of the way quickly enough. Misty slid right into him, her blade slicing his arm.

"Oh my God!" Misty cried, sitting upright and regaining her balance. "Ash, I am so sorry."

"Misty, leave it to you to do this! You just had to show off, didn't you?"

"Ash, I…I don't know what to say," Misty said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "What can I do to make it better?"

"Well, there's only one thing to do."

Misty braced herself, fearful of what Ash would suggest. Would he make her do his chores for the rest of the month…or the rest of her life? Would he make her admit that she was the inferior trainer? Would it be something even worse than that?

"You'll have to give me a kiss."

"No way—what?" Misty cried, confusion taking over.

"You'll have to give me a kiss. That's the only thing that will make me feel better and make up for what you've done."

Both trainers burst into laughter. Misty leaned over and gladly kissed Ash.

Ash had been wrong when he had thought that it would be a bad day. It had been a good day after all.

Author's Note: I'm sorry that it took me a while to complete this. Hopefully "J" won't take as long. (I already have an idea of what I'm going to do for it.)

I may update "Wonderwall" today. We shall see.

Happy Halloween! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Alphabet Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do, however, own this story.

J: Jerk

He was such a jerk.

Misty stormed around the gym, throwing whatever she could get her hands on in a fit of anger. Fuming, she attempted to curse under her breath, but it was loud enough for Psyduck, the innocent bystander, to hear, and the dumb duck knew well enough to be frightened of its owner at this moment and to stay well away. It cowered in the corner as Misty stomped around.

"I hate him!" she yelled.

"Who do you hate?" Daisy asked as she entered the room Misty was attempting to destroy.

"Who do you think?"

Daisy scratched her head. "I don't know…me?"

"Are you a 'him'?" Misty asked, her voice dripping with irritation.

"Like, I certainly hope not. I'm way too pretty to be a guy," Daisy said, bringing a delicate hand to her pale, porcelain face.

Misty was just about ready to smack her sister.

"Anyway, who do you hate?" Daisy asked again.

"I hate HIM! Ash Ketchum!"

Daisy sighed, knowing that Misty was about to subject her to another rant about her boyfriend Ash. Ever since the two teenagers had started dating Misty had been constantly complaining about what Ash had or hadn't done. Wait, she had done that before they had started dating.

"What did Ash do now?" Daisy questioned.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you," Misty stated with a certain air of annoyance.

Wasn't that what Misty always said when Ash had done something that made her angry? Really, would this time be any more unbelievable than the time that Brock had rented a porno movie starring a woman who looked suspiciously like Lorelei of the Elite Four and made Ash watch it? What about the time Brock had taken Ash to the strip-show staring women (scantily) dressed up like Pokémon? Then there was the time Brock had brought Ash to a bar and Ash had gotten ridiculously drunk and thrown up all over Misty later that night. According to Misty, everything Ash did wrong was "unbelievable." Then again, according to Daisy most of these things were completely Brock's fault and not Ash's anyway.

"Try me," Daisy said seriously.

"Ash bought his mother pearls," Misty huffed.

"Aww, that is, like, so sweet," Daisy cooed.

"It is not! Those pearls were meant for me!" Misty was practically screaming.

"What? Like, what makes you think that?"

"Brock told me that Ash had purchased some pearls. We both assumed he was going to give them to me for White Day, which, as I'm sure you know, is today, but then he ended up giving them to his mother for her birthday yesterday. I can't believe it! Ash knows that I love pearls! He's such a jerk!"

"I think it's very sweet of him to give his mother such a nice gift," Daisy said sincerely. "He must, like, really love her."

"He should be giving such a nice gift to me. He's supposed to love me," Misty said while moping.

"What, he can't, like, love both of you?"

"You know that's not the point. The point is that Ash knows that I love pearls. Why would he give something I love to his mother? Besides, today's White Day and he hasn't even given me anything! I hate him!"

Before Daisy could answer, someone rang the doorbell to the gym.

"I'll get it," Daisy said cheerfully, expecting yet another White Day gift from one of her many admirers. When she opened the door, however, she found herself face to face with Ash Ketchum.

"Hi, Daisy. I'm here to give Misty her White Day gift," Ash said happily.

"It'd better be, like, totally awesome," Daisy warned, "because she's about ready to rip your head off."

Ash gulped hard. What had he done now?

As soon as he entered the room Misty tossed him an angry glare.

"What do you want? You'd better have a good reason for coming here today."

"Well, I, uh, I wanted to give you your White Day gift."

"Humph," was all Misty could say. Still, while looking in the direction opposite of Ash she held out her hand to accept the gift he was offering.

Misty was surprised by how small the package was. It was almost like…jewelry.

The Cerulean City gym leader could no longer suppress her curiosity, so she turned around and looked at the package. It even looked like jewelry. Slowly she opened the package and found inside it the pearls Brock had told her that Ash had purchased and that she knew Ash had given his mother the previous day.

"I…I don't understand" was all Misty could say.

"What don't you understand? Don't you like them? I thought that you loved pearls."

"I—I do!" Misty cried, still confused. Suddenly, she seemed to make sense of it all. In an instant she ran over to Ash and embraced him.

"Ash, you shouldn't have!"

"Um, well, I know you love pearls. Why shouldn't I have?"

"Well, I mean, it wasn't very nice to your mother," Misty began. "What did she say when you told her?"

"When I told her what?" Ash asked.

"That you were giving me the pearls, of course," Misty said.

"She was happy, of course."

Misty found herself confused again. "Why would she be happy? Did she not like the pearls you gave her or something?"

"No, she loved them."

Misty's confusion was increasing. "Then why did she let you give them away?"

Ash was beginning to realize that there was a possibility that he was in hot water. "Uh, she didn't. She still has them."

"Well, then what are these?"

"That's the other set. I bought two sets."

"Ash, you can't afford two sets of pearls!" Misty was completely flabbergasted.

"Well, um, I can when they're 'buy-one-get-one-free.' Hehe."

He was such a jerk.

Author's Note: Admit it: you liked that one. OK, so maybe you didn't, but I did.

I have loads of work to do, but I wanted to reward myself for getting a good chunk of it done today/last night, so I wrote this little one-shot/drabble. I don't know when I'm going to be able to update any of my fics again since it's finals time and I'm swamped with work, but once school is done for the semester I'll have a good five weeks to work on writing fanfiction. Yay!

Happy Holidays, everyone! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Alphabet Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do, however, own this story.

K: Knock-out

It was a perfect night, Ash thought. Pikachu lay curled up on the rug beneath his feet, uttering a soft "Cha" every now and then, almost as if he were sighing in contentment. In front of him the fireplace roared, providing warmth and lighting up the face of the redhead sitting next to him. An Indigo League match played on the television, and Ash watched it alertly, rapt with attention. Then the trainer he was rooting for won.

"Yes!" Ash cried, rising from his seat on the couch and knocking Misty's glass of fruit punch over in the process…knocking it all over her.

"Ash!" Misty shrieked, waving her hands in distress. "Look what you've done! Now my new white sweater is ruined!"

"Aww, come on, Misty. Aren't you happy that Ritchie won?"

"Not happy enough to permanently stain my white sweater!" she cried.

"You can always buy yourself a new sweater, but Richie can't always win a match," Ash argued.

"No, _you_ can always buy _me_ a new sweater, which is exactly what you're going to do tomorrow."

"Come on, Misty; you know I'm broke!"

"Well, Ash, you wouldn't be broke if you hadn't spent all of your money on chewing gum and that stupid Squirtle water gun."

"Hey, that water gun wasn't stupid!"

"Oh, yeah? Prove it!" Misty challenged.

"Fine! I will!"

Ash rose from his seat on the couch, promptly leaving the room. Misty wasn't sure why, but she was upset to see him go.

"Ash, wait," she called after him, but to no avail.

Sighing, she sat down on the couch and changed the channel, putting on one of her favorite soap operas.

Soon Ash had reentered the room.

"Misty, come here," he called.

Misty stood up slowly, cautiously, the fact that Ash seemed to be hiding something behind his back registering in her mind.

"Come closer," Ash asked.

Misty did as she was told, not knowing why, although she approached him with the utmost vigilance.

"Closer…"

Misty stubbornly made her way towards Ash, her face soon mere inches away from his.

"Close your eyes," Ash instructed.

Misty obeyed Ash, her heart suddenly fluttering. Could it be? Could this be the moment she had been waiting for? Never in all of her fourteen years had she felt so nervous and so excited at the same time.

Misty began to slowly lean forward, imitating the stars of her favorite soap operas. If her eyes had been open she would have noticed the confused and bewildered look on Ash's face. He had not instructed her to move forward.

Suddenly Misty felt something cold and wet hit her square in the chest. Screaming, she opened her eyes and saw that Ash had used the water gun to squirt her brand new white sweater with water.

"Ash!"

Ash made no reply, however. When Misty tore her eyes away from her sweater and looked at Ash, she saw him staring at her chest, his face bright red. It was then that Misty remembered what happened when white clothing got wet.

"So that's what a bra looks like?" Ash mumbled. "It's a lot less interesting than Brock said…"

"Ash Ketchum, I'm going to kill you!" Misty yelled at the top of her lungs. Bringing her hand forward, she slapped him hard across the face. "That's for ruining my sweater!" she cried. Then she slapped him again. "That's for staring at my chest!"

"I just wanted to see what a bra looks like," Ash said innocently enough. "Besides, it's not like there's much of a chest to look at—"

Once again Ash felt his face smart where Misty had once again hit him.

"Keep that up and I'm going to knock you out cold!" Misty threatened.

"OK, OK," Ash said, bringing a hand to his sore cheek. Still, he couldn't help it as his eyes traveled downward once more.

"The little flowers on it are a nice effect, Mist."

Misty was positively screaming now, her arms flailing at her sides until she finally crossed them over her chest. She then took off in a run, sprinting up the stairs into the bedroom she was sharing with Brock and Ash at the Ketchum house and slamming the door behind her.

Ash couldn't help but think that Misty was wrong; the money he had used to buy the water gun had been well spent. He thought that he'd have to try that trick again; even if it did mean being knocked out, it would be worth it.

Author's Note: Silly, silly Ash! I know I've been writing a lot of these one-shots/drabbles about Ash and Misty in adult form, but they're just so fun as kids, too. I hope you don't think they're OoC in this story; I can totally see Ash starting to get a little curious about girls once he hits puberty.

I hope to have the next one-shot/drabble out before Christmas time, mainly because it's going to be Christmas-themed(!). I was going to actually make this one a Christmas one and call it "kiss" and have it involve mistletoe and stuff, but I figured that that's just way too overdone. I'm sure you're thanking me right now for not doing that.

Anyway, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. My goal is to have at least one hundred reviews by the time I finish (whenever that will be). :)


	12. Chapter 12

Alphabet Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do, however, own this story.

Author's Note: You should all go read Hakajin's fic "Reflections." The idea of "light" in this fic sort of relates to hers. (I always try to make a note if one of my fics has a similarity to another one.) Hers is a really nice story. Also, this chapter has some suggested, err, stuff, so beware! (Seriously, though, it's really nothing inappropriate.)

L: Light

He loved the way the light lit up her face, caressing her eyelashes and lips. Most of all, he loved the way it illuminated her already brilliant red hair, causing it to shine golden. He couldn't help but stare.

"Hello? Earth to Ash!" Misty waved a hand in front of his face, causing him to blink rapidly and breaking his gaze.

"Hey! What did you do that for?"

"You were staring at me," Misty said with a smirk.

"Was not!" Ash argued, though he knew his blushing face gave him away.

"Sure," she replied, offering him a quick wink. Ash felt his blush growing deeper. "If you aren't staring at me then I guess I'll just leave you here and go and get a drink," Misty said, beginning to walk off in the direction of the bar.

"Wait!" Ash cried, quickening his pace until he had caught up with her. "I can't help it if you're the most beautiful girl here!"

"What was that?" Misty cooed, smiling at Ash.

"You heard what I said!" Ash said defensively, crossing his arms. He did not want to play this game with his girlfriend.

"Yes, I did, but I'd like to hear it again," Misty said with a grin.

"Well, you're not going to," Ash said with a pout.

"Aww, don't be that way," Misty teased, bringing a finger to Ash's face and slowly tracing his cheekbone. She then leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. Much to her dismay, Ash pulled away.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Misty asked, concern and surprise evident in her voice. "I was only teasing, you know," she added.

"I…I just don't want people to see us," Ash said in a low voice.

Misty glanced around her, looking rather perplexed. Everyone was minding his or her own business; no one was looking their way. "Ash, no one's paying any attention to us."

"I guess…" Ash was staring down at his feet, looking glum. He then looked Misty straight in the eyes and said that he wanted to go home.

***

Snow fell softly to the ground as Ash drove his car away from the gym leaders' ball in Viridian City back towards Pallet. Next to him Misty stared out the window, a forlorn look on her face. Suddenly she turned towards him.

"What's the matter, Ash?" she asked.

"Nothing," Ash mumbled.

"Oh, come on! Do you really think I'm going to take that for an answer?" Misty questioned. "It's Christmas Eve and you seem positively unhappy. People aren't supposed to be unhappy on Christmas Eve."

"I'm not unhappy," Ash said, though Misty noticed the way he refused to look her in the eyes, the way he had grumbled slightly.

"If you say so…"

"Just drop it, OK?"

Taken aback by the venom in Ash's voice, Misty turned back towards the car window, once again watching the snow.

A palpable silence remained in the car until Ash pulled up to his house in Pallet Town. After exiting his car he walked around to the other side, opening the passenger door and helping Misty out so she didn't slip on the icy driveway. The couple huddled together, protecting one another against the snow.

Upon entering the house Ash immediately started a fire in the fireplace. Pikachu and the other Pokémon were staying with Tracey and Daisy a few blocks away and his mother was off at Professor Oak's. He and Misty were completely alone.

After taking off her winter things, Misty sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, and once again Ash couldn't help but notice the way the light played off her features, positively illuminating them.

"I'm sorry, Mist," Ash began, sitting down next to his girlfriend.

"That's OK," Misty said, although the smile she shot him seemed a bit forced.

"No, really, Misty. I shouldn't have snapped at you, and I shouldn't have forced you to leave the ball."

"You didn't force me, Ash; I left because you wanted to leave. Why did you want to leave?"

Ash sighed, looking straight ahead into the fireplace.

Misty slowly caught his face with her hands, bringing it towards hers. "You can tell me, Ash," she said.

"It's just…I don't' deserve you. You're beautiful and successful, and what am I? I'm nothing!"

"Oh…" Misty simply said, beyond surprised but what she had heard.

"It's true!" Ash continued. "You're a great gym leader, and I'm still not a Pokémon Master!"

"But you will be soon!" Misty said encouragingly. "You just have to keep trying!"

"What if I don't want to try anymore?"

"Ash…"

"I know what everyone was thinking at the ball tonight, Misty. They were thinking that you could do so much better than me. They were wondering what you were doing with such a loser."

"Ash, you're not a loser—"

"I am a loser! It's like you're this great light that's always shining, and I'm a nobody."

"Ash, you know, I think I understand how you feel," Misty said softly.

"You, the perfect, beautiful gym leader, know how I feel? That can't be possible!"

"It's possible," Misty said, looking at the floor. "Back when we used to travel together, before I left to go home to run the gym, I was always jealous of you. You were always winning battles and achieving your goals and everyone just loved you and admired you so much! Who was I in the face of that? I was no one. No one cared about me or anything I did—"

"That's not true—"

"Please let me finish, Ash. Even after going home I felt that way. I mean, think about it; I'm only a gym leader because the gym was in my family. I thought _you _were this great big shining light and that I was a nobody. It was after we got together, after we started dating that I realized that it's when we're together that our lights shine brightest. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Ash shook his head.

"Ash, we bring out the best in each other. You make me who I am and I make you who you are."

Ash slowly looked towards Misty, who was smiling gently at him.

"You can't really possibly believe that," he said.

"Of course I believe that. I wouldn't be half of the person I am if it wasn't for you. That's what it means to be a couple. That's what it means to love one another. Do you understand now?"

"I think so," Ash said, the smile on his face slowly growing. "In fact, I'm going to prove to you that I understand what you're saying, Mist. Follow me upstairs."

***

Ash watched the sun slowly rise over Pallet Town outside his bedroom window. As a little boy Christmas had always been his favorite day of the year; each Christmas morning when the sun rose he would bound out of bed, eager to go downstairs and see what gifts awaited him under the Christmas tree. This Christmas, though, he had already received the best gift in the world.

He looked at Misty's sleeping form, the sun's rays flitting over her. He loved the way the light lit up her face.

Author's Note: Sappy much? LOL. I'm sorry if that was kind of crappy. I hope you don't think it was OoC. There are so many fics about Ash becoming a Pokémon Master and Misty being all angsty and worrying that she isn't good enough for him, so I thought it would be interesting to see what would happen if the tables were turned. I think it's a plausible scenario.

Oh, I'm sorry that this is so, well, rushed (like, mega rushed). I guess my excuse is that these are meant to be short one-shots and drabbles.

It's the end of the semester and procrastination has kicked up a notch…hence multiple updates in one week. I don't know when I'm going to update next, but break's coming soon, and when it comes you can hopefully expect updates of my chaptered fics.

Happy Holidays…oh, and please review! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Alphabet Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do, however, own this story.

Author's Note: The chapter is partly inspired by the "U" chapter of Cristipotter's fic "An Alphabetical Journey," so you should all go check it out. Also, this chapter is deserving of the "T" rating, so don't say I didn't warn you!

M: Maturity

Misty sighed contently, snuggling up under the blanket she was sharing with Ash. The two friends were sitting on the couch in the Ketchum living room, and, because it was a chilly winter evening and there was only one blanket in the living room, had been forced to squish together on the couch while sharing the same blanket, pubescent bodies touching ever so slightly. Misty didn't mind in the least.

"Oh, Ash, isn't this movie great? The actor playing Johnny is positively to die for! He's so handsome!" Misty was practically squealing.

"Umm, sure," Ash replied hesitantly.

"Well, I suppose you don't think the actor playing Johnny's anything great, but I know you're going gaga over the actress playing Jodie…right, Ash?" Misty said with a wink.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

Misty moved even closer to Ash, her small breasts barely touching his arm. She felt Ash flinch slightly.

"What's wrong, Ash? Don't you think the girl playing Jodie is cute?" Misty asked, completely oblivious to what was really affecting Ash at that moment.

"Oh…yeah, I guess so."

Misty noticed that Ash was blushing.

"Ash, you know there's no need to be embarrassed about the fact that you're beginning to think girls are attractive. You don't have to blush about it. I mean, I feel perfectly fine admitting to you that I think the actor playing Johnny is handsome. We're friends, Ash, and we're beginning to mature, and we should be open with each other about it. There's no need to feel ashamed about liking girls around me, Ash. I like boys, after all." Misty giggled softly.

_Nothing to be ashamed of? Yeah, right_, Ash couldn't help but think, because at that moment, at that very moment when he was sitting on the couch with Misty watching some dumb chick flick, his body had decided to do something it had never done before, something Brock had warned him about. His body, his strong sturdy body that had carried him along numerous different Pokémon journeys, had decided to betray him, and at the worst possible moment.

The credits to the stupid film began to roll, and Misty stared at the screen, a look of sadness on her face.

"Oh, that was such a nice movie. I'm so sad that it's over," Misty admitted.

"Yeah," Ash said in a monotone voice, all the while praying that his body would stop doing what it was doing.

"Well, I guess we'd better head off to bed, then," Misty said, rising from the couch and shrugging off the blanket, which Ash then hastily grabbed before it dropped to the floor.

"Um, you go on ahead, Misty. I'll meet you up there in a minute," Ash replied, mentally begging Misty to take the bait.

"Ash, your mother said we had to go to bed after the movie finished. I don't want you to get in trouble."

_Come on!_

"Umm, well, I have to go to the bathroom, so I'll be up in a minute," Ash responded.

"Ash, the bathroom is upstairs! Don't you know your own house?"

_Damn._

"Right, umm, well, I want to get a drink of water before I go to bed. You'd better head upstairs while I go get one in the kitchen."

"Actually, now that you mention it, I'm kind of thirsty, too, so I'll go with you," Misty said with a smile.

"No, now that I think about it, I really don't want a drink of water. You'd better go up first, though, Misty; I mean, I should walk behind you in case you fall or something," Ash replied, his face turning redder and redder.

"Ash, why are you acting so weird? What's with you tonight? Why is your face as red as the ketchup Pikachu likes so much?"

"Umm, no reason. Listen, Misty, you'd better get to bed before Mom gets mad."

"Ash, why aren't you coming to bed? What's wrong? You can tell me, you know."

_Sure…_

Ash was getting fed up. Why wouldn't Misty just go to bed without him? Worse, why was his body being so terrible to him?

"Just go to bed, Misty, for Mew's sake!" Ash practically screamed.

"No, I am not going to bed without you, Ash," Misty responded, her raising her voice to meet his.

With that, Misty grabbed Ash by the arm, forcing him into the standing position and forcing the blanket off his body.

The two longtime friends simply stood in silence for what felt like forever, Misty's face turning red as her eyes traveled from the bulge in Ash's pants all the way up to his face, which was even redder than hers.

It was Misty who broke the silence.

"Ash, you're a pervert!"

"M-m-misty, "Ash stuttered. "What happened to being open with each other about maturing and stuff like that?"

"Ash, that is just disgusting! I know you liked the girl playing Jodie, but you don't see me doing things like that over the guy who was playing Johnnie!"

"That's because girls can't do things like this! You're lucky!" Ash retorted.

"Lucky?!" Misty shrieked. "You call being in pain and bleeding from your crotch every month lucky?!"

Ash's eyes widened in surprise, his face turning redder than he ever thought possible.

"You mean _that's _what a period is?" he asked.

"Argh! Ash, you're an idiot!"

Misty brought her hand towards Ash's face, slapping him hard. "That's for implying that girls have it easier than guys!" she yelled. She then slapped him again. "That's for getting so worked up over Jodie that you actually…argh!"

Misty stomped up the stairs, leaving a red-faced Ash in her wake in the living room.

Ash simply stared at the ground, hating his body and hating maturing. There was one thing he didn't hate about that night, though, and that was the fact that he had gotten to snuggle up next to Misty on the couch, even if it had ended in disaster.

Ash would never admit it to her, but it wasn't the actress playing Jodie (or whatever her name was) who had caused that awful bulge in his pants.

Author's Note: Oh, I hope you liked reading that one as much as I liked writing it! Poor Ash!

I'm sorry that I've been MIA for, gosh, over a month! Things were really bad for a while, but they're starting to look up again, which has made it easier for me to get back into my fanfics. Unfortunately, I have to go back to school tomorrow night (classes start again on Wednesday!); luckily it's my last semester…well, unless I do end up going on to graduate school. Why am I applying to graduate schools again?

I had really wanted to do some work on my chapter fics over break, and I didn't, but fear not! I have not abandoned them!

I hope 2010 has been a good year to everyone so far.

Oh, yeah…don't forget to review. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Alphabet Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do, however, own this story.

N: Nag

Ash Ketchum thoroughly enjoyed getting under Misty's skin. It was, in fact, one of his favorite pastimes.

"You are such a nag," he heard his new girlfriend suddenly exclaim angrily.

Ash innocently raised an eyebrow in response to this comment.

"Who, me?" he asked.

"Yes, you," she snapped, flashing him a glare of death. Misty then returned her attention to the map she was holding, furrowing her brow in frustration. How was it that Brock had always made this stuff look so easy? It certainly looked simple enough, this whole navigating thing, but she was failing miserably, and, unfortunately, she knew it. She and Ash would never make it to Goldenrod City before nightfall at the rate they were going.

The intrepid duo marched on through the forest, Misty holding a map of Johto and attempting to lead the way. Ash decided to break the silence yet again.

"How much further, Misty?"

"I don't know, Ash," Misty replied, her aggravation at having been asked that question yet again evident in her voice.

"Well, are we almost there?"

"Ash, I don't know."

"Do you think we'll be there before nightfall?"

"Will you shut up and stop being such a nag?"

"Who, me?" Ash asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, you! Now shut up!"

Misty continued to look at the map in exasperation. What was she thinking when she had told Ash she would take over as navigator as they traveled towards Goldenrod? Sure, Ash was a terrible leader and map reader, but it wasn't as if she had much experience doing such things either…not that she would ever let Ash know that.

Darkness began to fall on Ash and Misty as they continued through the forest towards Goldenrod. As they marched onward something streaked through the bushes past them. Misty flinched.

"What's the matter, Misty?" Ash asked in a playful tone.

"N-nothing! I just thought I heard something."

"Maybe it was a bug Pokémon," Ash suggested.

Misty's face turned green.

"Aww, don't worry, Mist. I'll protect you from the big, bad bug Pokémon."

"Shut up!"

"What?" Ash asked innocuously.

"You're being a nag."

"Am I?"

"Yes. Now be quiet so I can concentrate."

It had become pitch black out, the only light visible emanating from the moon, the stars, and Misty's flashlight. Misty sighed.

"Is something the matter, Misty?" Ash asked.

"No, Ash," Misty replied, completely irritated.

"You know, Misty, you can admit it if you're having a hard time with this."

"I'm not."

"Well, does that mean we're almost there?"

"Quit being such a nag, Ash!"

"Me, a nag?"

"Yes…now shut up!"

"Make me."

Misty turned around, a look of exasperation on her face. Ash stood still in anticipation. She walked over to him and kissed him straight-on for a full minute.

"That was only so you would shut up," Misty said in an angry voice.

Ash Ketchum thoroughly enjoyed getting under Misty's skin. It was, in fact, one of his favorite pastimes. He had know that that day's nagging could have ended badly, perhaps with a slap, but well, that day had been his lucky day.

Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed that little drabble. I'm sorry that it was so short. I can happily say that I'm more than half-way through this challenge. (It's certainly taken me long enough.) Coming up with each word (I usually flip through my dictionary and look for good words for each letter) and a scenario to fit the word has been a challenge, but I must say that I've really enjoyed doing it. Hopefully I'll be able to do at least one a week from here on out and finally finish this thing!

LOL, I just realized that I totally forgot to include Pikachu in this one. Sorry, Pikachu fans!

Oh, if you haven't noticed I've updated "Wonderwall." People kept begging me to update one of my chaptered fics, and I finally did, and hardly anyone reviewed, so be sure to head over there and review…or else. (Kidding, of course!)

Take care, everyone. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Alphabet Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do, however, own this story.

O: Original

Misty sighed as she watched Ash converse with May and Dawn. She had been attempting to talk with him all day but hadn't had any luck. It seemed like he was always off talking with someone else, usually one of his newer friends, although maybe the latter idea was a misconception. Whether it was or not, Misty couldn't help but feel that that was the case.

Ash had just finished the Sinnoh League, coming in second place. Misty could not have been prouder, but she had yet to have a chance to express to Ash how pleased she was. Running a slender finger through her red hair and sighing again, she made her way over to the stream on the edge of Professor Oaks's property, where a congratulatory party was being held for Ash. She wasn't about to wait to talk to Ash all day. If he didn't want to talk to her, well, that was his lost.

Misty plopped down next to the stream, which provided a home for many of the reserve's water Pokémon, making it Misty's favorite place on the Oak property. Hugging her knees to her chest, she wondered if she had become little more than a distant memory to Ash; after all, it had been years since they had traveled together. He had moved on to other things, traveling with May, Max, and Dawn. Misty was sure that May and Dawn didn't have the same nasty temper that she did, was sure that they probably treated Ash better than she ever had. No wonder Ash preferred talking with them; not only where they fresher in his mind, but they were a lot nicer, too. Misty was sure Ash liked them better than her.

Misty's mind wandered further and further from the party, and she failed to hear someone approaching her from behind.

"Hey, Misty."

Turning around quickly, Misty found herself face to face with her old friend and traveling companion Ash.

"Oh, hi, Ash. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just noticed that you had left the party," Ash replied.

"I just wanted to come over here and see the water Pokémon," Misty said. It wasn't a total lie, after all.

"Mind if I join you?" Ash asked.

Misty shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Ash sat next to her and closed his eyes, a large grin appearing on his face.

"You're looking quite chipper," Misty remarked.

"I just can't believe how well I did in the League. Second place! Can you believe it?"

"Sure. You've come a long way since we traveled together," Misty said, looking off into the distance.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one thing you didn't spend days sulking in your room after you lost the final match. Remember the Kanto League? All you wanted to do was mope around and fight with me."

"Heh. Those were the days."

Misty raised an eyebrow, silently begging Ash to explain his comment.

"I mean fighting with you," Ash said. "We had a lot of great fights, didn't we, Mist?"

Misty sighed. "Yup, we sure did." Was that the only thing Ash remembered about their time together? Was the most interesting and important aspect of their relationship their fighting?

Ash cocked his head to one side, a look of concern appearing on his face. "You seem kind of down, Misty. Aren't you happy for me?"

"What? Of course I'm happy for you!" Misty replied, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. "Why wouldn't I be happy for you, Ash?"

"I guess you're right. I mean, I am pretty awesome, aren't I?"

Misty laughed and punched Ash lightly on the shoulder. She then turned serious again. "So, what are you going to do now?" she asked.

A grin appeared on Ash's face. "Well, I'm going to challenge the Kanto League again. I feel like I'm ready to win on my home turf. I just spoke with May and Dawn, and they want to come with me to take on the Kanto contest circuit. After all, May did come close to winning the Grand Festival here a year ago, and Dawn's never traveled through Kanto. It's going to be awesome!"

Misty's face fell slightly. It did sound awesome…awesome for them, anyway. She, of course, would be stuck at the gym in Cerulean, away from the adventure. Away from Ash.

"Don't you think that sounds cool?" Ash asked, having noticed the change in Misty's facial expression.

"Yeah…"

"I mean, it's too bad you couldn't come with us, though," Ash said.

Misty's ears perked up slightly. Still, she couldn't forget her hurt feelings.

"Why? It's not like you'd talk to me. You'd probably spend all of your time talking with May and Dawn."

"What do you mean?" Ash replied, looking slightly hurt.

"I just…never mind."

"No, tell me."

"Well, you haven't exactly been eager to speak with me today. You've been spending all of your time talking with May and Dawn," Misty said.

"We were finalizing traveling plans!"

"Well, you didn't invite me, did you?"

"Misty, you have to stay at the gym! Don't you think I'd want you to come?"

"Yeah…I guess…" Misty pulled her knees closer to her chest.

"Misty…" Ash reached over and gently touched his friend's arm, but she flinched and pulled away.

"You know, Misty, you don't have to be jealous of my relationship with May and Dawn…" Ash began.

Misty's nostrils flared. "Jealous?!" She would, of course, never admit to be being jealous to Ash. Besides, when he had gotten so smart? When had he gotten so good at figuring out human emotions? She really had missed so much.

"Misty, do you honestly think I don't know you by now?" Ash asked with a laugh.

Misty simply hung her head low, unsure of what to say.

"You were my first traveling companion, my first real friend. Don't you think that means something to me?" Ash said.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. You know what they say…the newer the better," Misty said.

"Well, I happen to take a different approach."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"Well, I happen to think things get better with age," Ash said.

Misty simply raised an eyebrow again.

"It's like, umm, it's like a piece of very expensive bread. It gets crustier and nicer with age."

Misty had to laugh. "Ash, what are you talking about? Bread only gets moldy with age."

Ash felt his face getting red. "OK, bad example. Well, take wine; it gets better with age!"

"Are you seriously comparing me to a bottle of wine? Besides, what do you know about alcoholic beverages?"

"I know a lot! I'm practically a grown man now!" Ash said defensively.

"Yeah, right. Ash, why don't you just say what you want to say? These dumb analogies of yours aren't getting us anywhere."

Ash found his eyes darting everywhere but Misty's face. "Well, I guess what I wanted to say is that, well, you're the original, and the original's always the best. It's like your first stuffed Pokémon…or your first taste of Brock's stew…or the first time you win a battle…or the first time you lose a tooth…"

Misty had to smile at the last one. "Umm, thanks?"

"You know what I mean!" Ash cried, his face growing red once again. "I'm not very good with words. I guess what I wanted to say is, well, you're important to me, Misty. I've missed you."

After all of their years apart, Ash had never once told Misty that he missed her. She couldn't help but feel her features soften a little.

"Thanks, Ash. I've missed you, too."

Ash leaned his head against Misty's shoulder. They were the same height now. Misty felt herself blushing, but she did not pull away this time.

"I'm glad we had this talk, Misty."

"Me, too. There's only one thing."

"What's that?"

"You have to promise that you'll stop by the gym at least once."

Ash sat straight up and looked at Misty. "Are you kidding? I'm going to challenge you for a Cascade Badge, and I'm going to win!"

"Is that so?" Misty taunted playfully.

"You bet! I've improved a lot!"

"Well, I've improved, too, you know."

"I'm going to challenge you and I'm going to win!"

"You're on!"

Misty couldn't help but smile. Maybe being the original wasn't so bad after all.

Author's Note: I hope Misty doesn't seem OoC in this because she's not super angry and nasty. I think she's matured and mellowed out a little, so I don't see her reacting to this situation in quite the same way as she would have at the beginning of the series, although that's not to say that she still isn't a spitfire. Also, Ash may come across as a bit too smart in this one, but I think he knows Misty pretty well by this point.

I'm sorry I've taken so long to write this. I've been very busy with my thesis and preparing for graduation and trying to figure out how to pay for graduate school. Spring break is in a week, though, although I'm not sure how much writing I'll be able to get down since I'm getting my wisdom teeth out Friday. :(

Anyway, thanks for reading. Oh, and if you like my work be sure to read and review my story "Wonderwall." (Yes, shameless self-promotion.) I promise it's not that bad, although I'm not so arrogant to say that it's awesome either. Give it a try, though.


	16. Chapter 16

Alphabet Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do, however, own this story.

P: Passage

Author's Note: This drabble deals with, err, adult situations and is strongly rated "T."

Ash Ketchum defiantly crossed his arms over his chest, looking the two older boys straight on. "I'm not doing it."

"Oh, come on, Ash. You'll enjoy it. I promise," Brock said with a wink.

"Nope, not doing it," Ash repeated.

"Ash, it's a perfectly natural rite of passage for someone your age," Tracey said. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. Why, I myself started—"

"Shut up!" Ash cried. He did not want to picture Tracey, the slightly geeky Pokémon Watcher who had been his close friend for a number of years by then, doing that.

"Ash, you're sixteen. It really is time now. All you have to do is take the magazine into the bathroom and then—" Brock didn't even get a chance to finish his statement.

"Brock, I am not watching your demonstration again! This whole thing is sick and disgusting!"

Tracey frowned, looking almost offended. "Ash, it is not sick and disgusting. It is a perfectly healthy thing for a young man to do."

"I would say it's almost unhealthy not to do it. I mean, all those fluids building up inside you can't be a good thing…right, Tracey?" Brock added.

Tracey nodded.

Ash simply covered his ears and closed his eyes. "I'm not listening!"

"That's too bad, really, because the issue of _Pokémon Gals_ we picked out for you features all of Kanto's female gym leaders in swimsuits," Brock said.

Ash spun around and looked towards Brock, his mouth hanging open. Brock was holding up a magazine with Lorelei on the cover; she looked particularly well-endowed in her purple two piece.

"Well, that got you to look," Brock said with a smirk.

"You lied," Ash said simply.

"What, did you really think Misty would be caught dead in a magazine like this? Don't you think she has more class than that?" Tracey asked.

"Of course she does…and I have enough class not to look at a magazine like that and to do…to do that!" Ash replied.

"Looking at the magazine and being in the magazine aren't the same thing at all," Brock said. "Like we've been trying to tell you, it's something all boys your age do."

"Well, I'm not like everyone else."

"That's for sure," Tracey said under his breath.

Brock put his arm around Ash's shoulder. "Don't you trust me, Ash? When has your buddy Brock-o ever been wrong about anything regarding the opposite sex?"

Ash simply looked at his longtime friend incredulously.

"I think what Brock is trying to say is that we're adults now, Ash, and we know what we're doing. We wouldn't recommend something unless we'd tried it ourselves first," Tracey said.

It was the image of his two best guy friends trying it themselves that made Ash slightly nauseous.

"It looks like we have to resort to plan B, because _Pokémon Gals _appears to have failed," Brock said.

Tracey nodded. "I was afraid it would come to that."

Brock opened up his bag and pulled out a picture of Misty in a bikini.

Ash felt his face turning red. "What's that for?" What were they trying to imply anyway?

"You know what it's for," Brock said. "We want you to take this picture of Misty and use it instead of the magazine."

"Why would a picture of Misty, err…why would a picture of Misty, umm, make me want to do that?"

"Do you think we're blind, Ash?" Tracey asked with a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ash said, crossing his arms across his chest once more. "I'm simply not doing that!"

"Come on, Ash! Why do you think we have hands, anyway?" Brock said.

"Umm, I don't know? For eating and throwing Pokeballs?" Ash responded.

"Ash, we really need to get your mind on the important things in life. Some things in life are more important than food and Pokémon," Brock said.

"Well, I don't know if anything's technically more important to life than food," Tracey began. "After all, we couldn't survive without it."

"Dude, we couldn't survive without girls either," Brock argued.

"Technically we couldn't reproduce without girls, but we could survive without them," Tracey said.

"Well, I beg to differ, Mr. Technicality," Brock retorted.

"Food gives us sustenance and life," Tracey said.

"No, girls give us life!" Brock said.

Ash took the argument between Brock and Tracey as his cue to leave and snuck off to his room in the Pokémon Center, locking the door behind him…not before stealthily grabbing the picture of Misty in the bikini, though.

Author's Note: OK, so that was kind of naughty. Hehe, sorry. I can picture Ash being pretty clueless about all things related to puberty and Brock and Tracey having to teach him. I can also picture him being totally freaked out by it all, but that's just my interpretation.

Anyway, how come only one person reviewed the last drabble? Are they that bad? Have people stopped reading? I just had my wisdom teeth out and am sore, so give me some love!

Thanks for reading. :)


	17. Chapter 17

Alphabet Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I do, however, own this story.

Q: Quilt

She carefully separated the pieces of fabric, placing each in a certain pile according to color, blues in one corner of the bed and reds in another. Where to begin? She hadn't a clue.

Well, for starters she could commence with the needle and thread, she supposed. She licked the thread and pulled it through the eye of the needle, only to prick herself with the instrument's sharp tip.

"Ouch!" she cried.

"Like, what are you doing up there, Misty?" a voice from below called out.

"Nothing, Daisy."

"Well, stop making so much noise!" Daisy returned.

"Mind your own business!" Misty said before slamming her door shut. She had forgotten that she had left it open, a mistake on her part. She didn't want her sisters butting in, didn't want them bothering her. For whatever reason, she wanted The Project, as she had named it, to remain her business only. She could only stand so much teasing about her so-called crush.

When it came to sewing, Misty was a novice for sure. Her mother had died before she could teach her even the basics, and her sisters certainly weren't ones to risk breaking a nail or to do something that required much of an effort, so she had never really learned. She had purchased a couple of quilting books but found them difficult to understand. She'd just have to muster through on her own.

It took quite a bit of mustering, too. By the time Misty had sewn the first two squares together she had already nicked her finger quite a few times. Cursing under her breath, she had just about had it with The Project and was contemplating giving up. She very well might have if she hadn't caught a certain framed photograph on her bedside table out of the corner of her eye, one of a young redhead girl and a raven-haired boy. Seeing his face suddenly made her determined; she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing she had quit. (Of course, he would have never known, for he didn't know about The Project at all; it was, after all, supposed to be a surprise gift.) She just had to remind herself that she had a year to complete The Project and that she would just have to take it slowly.

It did go slowly at first. Misty was sewing by hand, for she and her sisters did not own a sewing machine (and she figured she would arouse too much suspicion if she suddenly went out and bought one), and it was altogether time-consuming. Sewing each square together took a copious amount of time, forcing Misty to retreat to her room shortly after finishing the day's gym leader tasks and staying up until the early hours of the morning at times.

Daisy, Violet, and Lily began to wonder what was going on with their baby sister. She no longer whined when their modeling and fashion shows of choice played on the television, because she no longer watched television. Once she came home from the gym she spent all of her time shut up in her room.

"Maybe she's, like, doing drugs," Violet suggested one day after about six months of this.

"She has been totally moody and temperamental lately," Lily added. "I mean, more so than usual."

"I don't think so. Misty would, like, never do drugs," Daisy said. "She's probably stressed about being a gym leader. We are, like, a little unfair to her by making her do almost all of the work."

"Unfair? Models and actresses and fashion icons shouldn't have to do work. Runts totally should," Violet argued. Lily nodded in assent. Daisy could only sigh.

As The Project neared completion, Misty wondered what she would say about it to the raven-haired boy. She had spent nearly a year of blood, sweat, and tears on it, and she wanted him to how special it was to her and how much time and effort she had put into it. More than that she wanted him to know _why_ she had put so much time and effort into it, but she couldn't exactly come out and say what she had been trying to say for so many years. Finally she settled on including a letter with it, figuring that that way she could choose her words carefully and wouldn't have to stumble over them on the video phone, her bright red face easy for him to see.

_Dear Ash,_

_I hope you're doing well. How are things in Sinnoh? Have you caught any new Pokémon lately? How's Pikachu? I can't believe you're only two badges away from the Sinnoh League! You're almost there!_

_Things at the gym have been OK. It's very busy, and, naturally, my sisters are no help at all. I feel like all I do is work. Well, that's not entirely true…_

_You see, I've had some extra time on my hands, and I've been feeling bad about the gift card to the PokeMart that I bought you for your last birthday, so, well, I thought I'd make you something. I know it's rather cold in Snowpoint City, which is where you should be headed next according to my Sinnoh map, so I thought maybe you could use some extra warmth, and, anyway, I made you a quilt. I practically cut off my finger making it and spent so much time holed up in my room sewing it that my sisters must think I'm on drugs (ha-ha), so you'd better use it!_

_I guess I've been thinking a lot about all of the traveling we did together and all of the places we went through. Every square of the quilt represents a different city or town; for example, the greenish square is for Viridian City and, well, you get the picture. They go in order from the beginning to the end. I started with the rainbow square (which I hope reminds you of Pallet Town) and ended with the rainbow square, because, well…_

_Anyway, tell Dawn I said hello and make sure that Brock doesn't flirt with too many girls and that Pikachu doesn't eat too much ketchup. I hope you enjoy the gift._

_Love,_

_Misty_

Misty felt like she had spent nearly as much time on the letter as she had on The Project itself, although naturally that was a huge exaggeration. She had lied in a couple of places, of course (free time and nearly cutting off her finger?), but in the end she felt satisfied and even brave enough to write "love." She had struggled a bit with the second-to-last paragraph, wondering how to word things ambiguously and also wondering if Ash would have any idea what she was talking about. Would he get it?

***

Dawn squealed when she realized that a packaged was waiting for her at Snowpoint's Pokémon Center, and even Ash and Brock were excited when they learned that Dawn's mother Johanna had included winter parkas for them in it as well as one for her daughter. It was only after the group of three had tried on their new attire and that the excitement had died down that Nurse Joy informed Ash that he had received a package as well.

Ash had to wonder who would send him something. The package had not been sent first class or wrapped as nicely as the one from Johanna; obviously whoever had sent it didn't have her kind of money. Still, Ash couldn't help feeling excited.

Later that night Ash composed the sender a letter.

_Dear Misty,_

_Things are going well. I haven't caught any new Pokémon lately, but I'm going to challenge Candice, Snowpoint's gym leader, tomorrow. I think it's going to be a great match!_

_I'm sorry things have been busy at the gym. You need to tell your sisters to do their share of the work, although I don't blame them for thinking that you're on drugs, because I've always thought that anyway (ha-ha). Anyway…_

_THANK YOU FOR THE QUILT! I love it so much! It's so cold in Snowpoint, so it will keep me nice and warm. I love the colors, and every time I look at them I'll be reminded of our journey together and all of the places we've visited. I'll always think of you when I use it. _

_Dawn says hi, and I promise to keep an eye on Brock and Pikachu. Thanks again._

_Love, _

_Ash. _

_P.S. I like that you ended with the rainbow square. I hope that someday our journey together will end there, too._

***

Misty eagerly awaited the mail for days, and when a letter from Ash came she couldn't help but smile. He got it.

Author's Note: I'm sorry if that was kind of corny. "Q" was a toughie!

I hope you're all doing well and keeping Pokeshipping alive! Sinnoh is coming to end, which hopefully means a Misty cameo soon. Sometimes I feel like I'm dying of anticipation. If there isn't a Misty cameo in the next few months heads will roll!

Anyway, be sure to review. Oh, and if you feel like it, please review chapter three of "Wonderwall." I know it's not a very good chapter, but I'd still like some reviews.


End file.
